SPN MIB: Ninguém jamais te amou como eu
by Pat Calmon
Summary: Songfic escrita para participar do desafio proposto pela Márcia Litman... Sam acorda no quarto do pânico com Dean ao seu lado. 5ª Temp/15º epi. Música:Um dia, Um adeus de Guilherme Arantes.


**SPN MIB: Como ninguém jamais te amou**

_**Músiaca: Um Dia, Um Adeus**_

_**Autor: Guilherme Arantes**_

Sam abriu os olhos devagar. Ainda estava no quarto do pânico. As luzes em sua maioria estavam apagadas... Só aqui e ali algumas lâmpadas iluminavam o ambiente. Seus olhos se fecharam um momento ao sentir aquela vontade forte retornando... Aquele desejo que não conseguia conter, vencer, queimando forte em seu íntimo machuando sua pele, anuviando sua mente.

Mesmo podendo enxergar parecia estar cego, perdido na escuridão de um vício intenso e maligno... Para onde olhasse não havia nada, não via saída.

Estava tão entorpecido pelo desespero que levou um momento para sentir que alguém apertava sua mão.

Abrindo os olhos, primeiro fixou a mão forte e calejada que segurava a sua, sabendo de quem era muito antes de baixar os olhos para a figura deitada sobre uma fina coberta no chão ao lado da sua cama de campanha.

_Só você prá dar  
A minha vida direção  
O tom, a cor  
Me fez voltar a ver a luz  
Estrela no deserto a me guiar  
Farol no mar, da incerteza..._

Sentiu a primeira lágrima rolar sem desviar os olhos da face que mesmo dormindo não abandonava aquele ar preocupado e angustiado que vinha lhe assombrando desde que naquela lanchonete vira pela primeira vez a extensão da dura batalha que perdia, do seu poder demoníaco, de suas escolhas erradas.

Como odiava machucar o irmão. Como se odiava por ter se deixado desviar do caminho correto.

Sua dependência era tão grande, que pensava não ter mais retorno. Mas olhando para o Dean ali, mesmo fraco e quebrado, sabia que só ele poderia lhe fazer buscar a força que necessitava para vencer. Só o irmão e seu apoio poderiam lhe guiar como um farol para fora daquela escuridão.

Dean era sua estrela particular, seu guia naquela estrada tortuosa e cheia de armadilhas. Apenas nele poderia se apoiar para se erguer e esperava que Dean ainda possuísse a força necessária, por que sem ele não poderia, não teria forças, não voltaria a ser seu Sammy, seu irmão.

_Um dia um adeus  
E eu indo embora  
Quanta loucura  
Por tão pouca aventura_

_Agora entendo  
Que andei perdido  
O que é que eu faço  
Prá você me perdoar_

Apertou a mão do irmão lembrando de todas as palavras que dissera para magoá-lo nos últimos meses. De não ter confiado e por fim abandonado alguém que o amava sincera e profundamente desde que nascera. A única pessoa que sempre o protegera. Tudo para confiar nas palavras sedutoras de um demônio... Para se deixar aliciar e mentindo enganar... Até que ao se encontrar totalmente perdido deu as costas ao homem que se doara, se vendera, e sofrera por tanto tempo para que sempre estivesse a salvo...

"_Eu estava tão perdido Dean, me perdoa"_ murmurou em um soluço.

No entanto sabia que por mais que implorasse, pedisse, gritasse e se arrependesse aquela escolha e as palavras que se seguiram a ela, sempre estariam entre eles, pairando dolorosas, gravadas tão fundas no coração do irmão que muito tempo se passaria até que se curasse... E mesmo então, ainda restaria uma cicatriz que nunca sumiria... Um lembrete constante de sua ingratidão.

_Ah! que bom seria  
Se eu pudesse te abraçar  
Beijar, sentir  
Como a primeira vez  
Te dar o carinho  
Que você merece ter  
E eu sei te amar  
Como ninguém mais._

Sam afundou o rosto no travesseiro já tão molhado pelas suas lágrimas. Lembrando de sua vida dali para o passado.

Lembrando dos últimos anos com seu vício, dos meses com Dean no Inferno, da busca em libertá-lo do pacto, a morte do pai, de voltarem a caçar justo, da morte da Jess... Jess...

Sentia falta da namorada, da noiva, da mulher de sua vida, do futuro que queria ter ao lado dela... Como sentia falta daquele carinho que depois da sua morte jamais encontrou em outra mulher...

Lembrou de Stanford, da briga com o pai, de Dean lhe ensinando sobre garotas, deles caçando, Dean lhe ensinando a caçar, lhe abraçando quando tinha pesadelos, cuidando de seus ferimentos e sempre respondendo suas incessantes perguntas, de sempre sentir os braços dele carinhosos ao seu redor sempre e em todos os momentos em que precisasse... Lembrou de tudo até chegar a primeira lembrança nítida que tinha do irmão... Dele lhe carregando, em mais um lugar estranho em que eram abandonados sozinhos, enquanto seu pai sumia à distância no Impala... Do abraço carinhoso, do beijo na bochecha estalado que ele lhe dera, de segurar na mão do garotinho sardento para viver suas primeiras aventuras e ser criança por muito mais tempo do que o outro tinha sido.

_Ninguém mais  
Como ninguém  
Jamais te amou  
Ninguém jamais te amou  
Te amou_

Nem Jess, nem a mãe, nem mesmo o pai, ou qualquer outro ser humano se doara tanto para que fosse feliz. Ninguém o tinha amado como Dean. Ninguém o amou assim, sem esperar nada em troca, sem desejos, sem cobranças... Fazendo o possível e o impossível para que continuasse puro e inteiro...

"_E eu estraguei tudo Dean"_ sussurrou desolado contra o travesseiro o corpo tremendo entre os soluços sentidos. _"Estraguei tudo"._

"_Shhhh Sammy"_ Dean respondeu ainda mais baixo apertando sua mão trêmula e se erguendo deitou ao lado do irmão na pequena cama de campanha para abraçar o menino que ele fora, o adolescente revoltado que fugira e o homem que se perdera, como só alguém que ama sinceramente pode fazer. _"Durma mais um pouco, eu estou aqui. Tudo vai ficar bem, prometo!"_

Por algumas horas, com aquele corpo bem maior que o seu aninhado em seus braços, Dean teve o pequeno e amado Sammy, que era todo o seu mundo, de volta.

_  
Ninguém jamais te amou  
Como eu, como eu._


End file.
